Perseverance
by im-micheala
Summary: Being a Spartoi member had its perks. Free insurance, luxury vacations, amazing tech, etc. What more can a girl want? "A flippin break would be nice." -Maka Albarn. AU. T for language (might change to M later.) Read and review please! :)
1. Chapter 1

This started off as a drabble, but I had decided to keep writing on it. Criticism is highly welcomed, I'm a newbie at fanfiction (this is only my second story!). Hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

Feet pounding on the uneven ground- Maka ran, dodging trees as she went. She knew she wouldn't get far, not with that _dumbass_ behind her who apparently has a thing against silence. This 'mission' she took was just supposed to be a simple one, go with Mr. Altman to a party. Not the usual type of mission she was used to taking. Maka was more of a guns and knife person, not a 'Oh let me pour that tea for you, kind sir' person.

Maka was tempted to just leave the loud man after he tripped and she had to go back to help him up. "Get your ass into gear, Altman, do you want to get caught?" She had hissed, pushing him in front of her as she ran. This man would be the death of her.

_Literally._

"There they are! Don't shoot! We need them alive!" _Shit._ Maka felt a tingling in her right shoulder, something she always got when something bad was going to happen. And she was pretty sure this is a pretty fucking bad situation. Maka sprinted ahead, her black gloved hand gripping Altman's tightly as she tugged him after her. She was getting payed to keep this stupid rich guy alive, and _was not_ about to go down without a fight.

"Please... miss...slow down. I can't run this fast."

"Sucks. You want to get out alive?" She puffed, pushing herself faster. Alone, she would have been on a train home already.

"Y-yes." He was gasping now, his chubby face red and damp from sweat. Maka sneered at him, not caring that if he reported it she would be in trouble.

"Then shut up and run."

He glared at her, apparently not liking the attitude. _Yup. Sooo getting reported. _Maka would have sighed if she had the breath. She thought back to those black boots that she had wanted. _Not getting those then. Gotta pay rent._

Maka's head snapped back as ran into a fist. She skidded to a stop, falling on her ass before rolling to the side, narrowly dodging a boot to the face. _Shit, shit, shit. _She chanted, pushing herself off the forest ground to launch herself at the man.

She pinned him down and punched him once- twice and he was out cold. Maka swung her head, stopping when she located Altman. He was being held by three men, all the big muscled type that it seemed to have the hired thug of choice look.

Maka grinned when one parted from the group to go after her. Settling into her fighting pose, she motioned him forward with two fingers. He apparently didn't like that, his face scrunching up with fury and he reached his arms to grab her neck. _Rookie move, buddie boy_.

She ducked underneath his arms, quickly head butting his chin. He cried out and stumbled back, blood running down his chin. Maka twisted her body and brought a leg up, round housing the man. Maka watched as he went down, feeling satisfied. _Two down, two to go._

They two men looked at each other, nodding before punching Altman in the stomach. Maka winced as he went down, gasping as he clenched his ribs. _Thats gonna count against me too..._

"Come on boys, two against one?" Maka joked, her hip cocked as she watched them step over Altman. The separated, one on each of her sides. Maka sighed before readying herself. "Fine then, gentlemen's choice."

The one to her right suddenly relaxed, a smirk of his face. "M-miss!" Altman wheezed, his face alarmed.

Maka froze as the cold barrel was pressed against her head. _Shit_. "You forgot about me, Albarn." The voice who yelled from earlier whispered in her ear, causing shivers. He chuckled and ran his tongue over her ear. Maka clenched her fists, green eyes glaring at the darkness of the trees in front of her. _This guy isn't going to be able to reproduce when I'm done with hi- _Maka's internal ranting was cut short as a flash of white caught her attention. _Eater_.

"Well figuring that I've never met you..." She decided that she would play it safe, try and keep Mr. Creeper-Guy entertained until Eater could do something. There was another chuckle in her ear, and Maka forced herself to stand still as the gun to her head was gone. _ No doubt that its still ready to shoot._

"Did you seriously think I would allow you to get away? Really, Maka Albarn? Second rank in the Spartoi division? You may have not met me, but I'm positive _you've heard about me._" His last words sunk into Maka like poison. Her eyes widened as he stepped in front of her, his appearance fitting all of the reports she read. _Black hair, check, red eyes with cat like pupils, check, big ass tattoo on his forehead, check, gross blueish tint to his skin, check. _

Maka was trying not to panic as the man grinned. "Ahh, remembering, are we?" _Shit. _Maka pushed her panic away, eyes going hard as she made eye contact.

"_**Asura**_."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long to upload, I rewrote this chapter several times. Also, I don't have a beta for this, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater

* * *

Maka glared at Asura, her eyes pure of hatred. _Are you fucking kidding me? _ This was supposed to be a simple mission. Protect rich guy from other rich guys- NOT protect rich guy from this guy.

"See? I knew that you would have heard about me!" Asura said, clapping his hands together happily. He leaned forward, grabbing Maka by the collar of her black leather jacket. Maka instinctively leaned back when he forced his lips on hers. _Eater, if you're gonna do something, do it now before I kill this guy. _Maka pinched her lips together and turned her head, holding herself from lunging forward. She knew perfectly well that she couldn't kill Asura, but she'd be damned if she didn't try.

Asura pulled away from Maka, a dreamy look spread across his face. "You remind me oh so much of your mother, Maka dear. Kami and I had such a good time together- or at least I had a good time... Kami... well Kami had to go. I'm sure you understand?"

Maka stared blankly into his eyes, her emotions jumbled. She knew that her mother was murdered by him, along with 9 other Spartoi members, but never knew the details. _What he's implying... he didn't? Oh god, no._ Maka felt like throwing up, her eyes watering as images forced their way into her mind. _This bastard..._ Furry overrode everything, pushing away her sadness and horror. _This bastard is going to die._

"_You..._" Maka said, her head slowly lowering. "You will **PAY**!" She tackled him, managing to grab the gun. She straddled him by his waist, shoving the gun between his eyes. She heaved as she glared at him, her eyes holding a fury she had never felt before.

"Ahh. I see you also share a temper with your mother."

"Damn right I do." Maka watched as Asura went cross eyed, an annoyed look plastered onto his face. "And if either of you decide to try anything, he's dead and you will be too." She warned the two lackeys who were inching forward. Maka scanned the bushes, looking for that shock of white see had seen earlier. _Maybe he's getting help? _ She noticed Altman had left, probably running away. _At least he's not gonna be in the way anymore._

"Maka dear," Asura said, patting Maka's leg. She looked down at the man who was ruthlessly grinning up at her. "As much as I enjoy you being on top, you need to get off."

"Don't call me Mak-" Asura bucked up and turned, unbalancing Maka. _The gun has no bullets._ Maka watched in shock as Asura stood, leaving her in the dirt. _I could've gotten away anytime. It didn't have bullets._

A sharp pain stabbed through her shock, making her scream. Asura laughed, aiming again with the gun that now had bullets. She panted and held a hand against her arm. _Ass._ She quickly rolled closer to Asura, dodging another bullet.

Smoke filled the air with a hissing sound, and Maka was pulled back from Asura before she could strike. A large hand covered her mouth, keeping her from screaming. _Not today, asshole._ Maka struggled, managing to hit her captor in the face.

"Albarn! I'm trying to fucking get you out of here, so stop struggling!" _Eater? _ Maka stopped fighting him long enough to yank his hand from her mouth.

"You're late! Put me down, I can run by myself." She whispered loudly, looking up at Eater. He had carried her several yards away from the smoke, so she could see her way easily. Moving her arm to examine the wound. Eater groaned and pulled out a length of black fabric.

"Just had to get yourself shot, didn't you." He grumbled under his breath, quickly wrapping Maka's arm.

"Well excuse me, Eater. It wouldn't have happened if you would have done something earlier instead of sitting in the bushes like a rabbit." Maka hissed, pushing Eater's hands away. She started to jog, hoping that she'll come across Altman. _I'm not going to get paid for this. _

"I was making sure your client got out so you'll get paid, smartass."

"Where is he?" Maka asked, ducking under a low branch. She didn't like the situation, but was glad that Eater had decided to help her.

"If you would let me go ahead I could show you." He growled, grabbing her uninjured arm and pulling her to the right. Maka was dizzy, glad that he had gone ahead. She doubted that if he was here that she would be alive. Maybe, but it chance she was thankful she didn't have to take.

The trees slowly thinned out until the pair reached a paved road. Maka swayed when they stopped, clutching her still bleeding arm. A black Bmw was parked in the middle of the road, inside was a pale looking Altman. "Common, Albarn, in the car." Soul was sitting in the front seat much to Maka's confusion. _How the hell did he? Shit, I think I'm going to..._

"Albarn!"

_Oh god why is my arm on fire_.The bed Maka had slept on was hard... and moving? She shot up, trying to ignore the stab of pain. _Shit, what happened? Altman... forest...Asura-_

"Miss! You're alive!" Maka turned to Altman, her glare making the timid man burrow further into the leather seat. She relaxed a tad bit upon noticing the shock of white hair over top the drivers seat.

"Eater? Where are we?"

"Dropping Altman off at his house. Your arm stopped bleeding a while ago, so you should be okay, but Stein said he's checking you out." Maka groaned, letting her head thump against the window. She hated seeing the doctor, mostly because her papa forces him to give her 'letters of luv'. "So the fuck did you do to attract Asura?"

"I didn't do shit. Ask Altman." If looks could kill Maka was pretty sure several people would be dead by now. Her green eyes narrowed at the sweating man in the passenger seat. His chubby cheeks were flushed, and his head down seemingly shamefully.

"I knew Mr. Asura was going to be there." He admitted, eyes flicking to the window.

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled, her face livid as she pushed off the seat. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

"Well I-"

"WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE BETTER ON THE JOB! DO YOU KNOW WHAT RANK I AM! FUCKING SECOND! YOU COULD GOTTEN A THIRD RANK WITH YOU!" Maka had pulled Altman around the seat by his collar, her face red as she screamed. _Fucking asshole! We could've caught Asura if he had told us!_ Maka's injured arm hung limply on the seat but still felt like it was on fire.

"He told me to get you." Altman deadpanned, his dark eyes hard. Maka was thrown forward as Eater skidded to a stop.

"_Get. Out." _ His knuckles were white- matching Maka's face as Altman calmly got out of the Bmw.

"He always gets what he wants, Maka. Remember that."

Maka watched as Altman walked away, her eyes furious. _Like hell he's going to get me._

"Eater, do you have a gun?" Her voice was calm as she slid gracelessly into the now vacated spot.

"There's one in the cubby thing..." Eater paused as he watched Maka quickly open the cubby, check the gun for ammo, and open the door. "What ya gonna do, shoot h-"

Altman's fat figure fell to the ground and Maka climbed back in the seat. "_Drive._" She said through clenched teeth. She really shouldn't have shot him, but DAMN was it satisfying.

"Alrighty then." Eater U-turned, a grin stretched across his face. "The names Soul."

"Maka."

* * *

Ahahahahaa screw you Altman! (I really need to stop ending chapters like this.) Should I put a warning for language? Or its it fine?


End file.
